


colors are just so weird like people assign them feelings but its too broad because not every green is the color of pure joy

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [6]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Colors, F/F, POV Second Person, listen guys i just think we all need to think about colors and what they mean more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: your name is mal yoo and you’ve always had a weird feeling about the color green.
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	colors are just so weird like people assign them feelings but its too broad because not every green is the color of pure joy

your name is mal yoo and you’ve always had a weird feeling about the color green.

sure there were a lot of things to like about green, like green apples from your neighbor’s tree, green grass in your yard where you would lay sit and practice your music for hours, green bandaids your mom made sure you had with you because you have a habit of falling while rollerskating (when thinking about your lastest crush of course.)

but, green was also so many bad things, green was the color they gave to disney villains in the movies like scar and maleficent, green was the color of arsenic paint that used to be in old buildings, green was the color of the guitar pick that you believed with all your heart would bring you bad luck.

you always thought green eyes were the prettiest though. 

.

youre really glad you decided to come to lumberjanes camp instead of music camp. the trees and the forest might loom nearby always ready to strike, but you wouldnt trade it for the world. 

you love playing your guitar inside the cabin on rainy days, it keeps the stress away. jo and jen nod to the beat and april and ripley will dance to it. and molly likes to sit next to you reading while you play. 

sometimes while you play molly will sing, and her singing feels like bright green, the same color green of her tee-shirt, and the same color green that youve heard people say is the color of joy. 

.

your name is mal yoo and yeah, you still have a weird relationship to the color green. theres just never a right way to describe it.

bright green is the color of molly’s eyes, its the color of her laugh, its the color of apples molly loves and the color of the new pin she gave you to add to your vest.

darker green is the color of mollys shy smile and its the color that you think of when she gives you a hug after a long day, its the color of the flannel molly gets when you say if she had it the two of you would match

your name is mal you and you dont think you could choose one shade of green, but both make up molly’s tee-shirt that you steal, and both make up molly.

**Author's Note:**

> guys i wrote this at 1 am dont @ me please i know its incoherent


End file.
